


Eddsworld Saloonatics Collection

by LovetheBlueCascades



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Eddsworld - Freeform, M/M, PG rated, Suggestions sound good tbh, saloonatics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-15 02:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovetheBlueCascades/pseuds/LovetheBlueCascades
Summary: Matthew decided that Thompson had needed more sleep recently, though he felt that love and cuddles were important for the lone sheriff as well.





	1. If He Only Knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew decided that Thompson had needed more sleep recently, though he felt that love and cuddles were important for the lone sheriff as well.

"Sheriff Thompson, would you mind escorting me to the inn?" Prince Matthew requested, putting his arm out for the sheriff to link his with. The one-eyed sheriff did so.

    "But a course, m'prince." Thompson said, a hint of a smile on his lips. The prince giggled at the name as they began to stroll toward the temporary housing.

    "Why, you may simply call me Matthew if you'd prefer!" Thompson rolled his eye and took a swig out of his flask. Matthew picked up the scent immediately and sniffed the air. "Are you really having a drink while escorting royalty to his quarters?" He shrugged.

    “We ain't in England, so I ain't seein’ no reason not to."  Matthew let out a sigh, and Thompson was pretty sure he even said the word ‘sigh’ under his breath.

    “Fine, I suppose I'll leave it be. For now. Though you really shouldn’t use the word ain’t! It is ‘are not’. Or, I suppose getting closer to the Western American dialect, ‘aren’t.’" He gave a sidelong look at Thompson like a chastising mother. He saw the look, shrugged, and smirked.

    After another five minutes of correcting Thompson's grammar and other playful bickering amongst the two, Matthew stood outside his room. Thompson sighed and turned. "Well, here we are, Matthew. Glad ta be a assistance.”

    He began to walk away when the prince grabbed his shoulder, causing him to jerk backward and stumble. " _Actually_ , I thought you should have some time off of your shift so you can relax! It must be hard work as a sheriff, truly." 

    “I really do have some work ta finish…” He countered.

     "No, I insist! There is other time for work!" Matthew said, trying to find some way to get him in the room.

    After some arguing and ‘convincing’ (slinging him over his shoulder until he'd go in), Thompson nodded, just wanting to be put down. Matthew opened the door and set the sheriff down, then closed the door behind them.

    "So... What'd ya have in mind? Some a yer fancy tea 'n crumpets?" He asked, snickering and looking at the expensive perfumes, brushes, and mirrors that lay on a cheap, worn piece of wood the inn offered as a dresser.

    "No. I decided that you should properly relax, perhaps a nap?" Thompson was momentarily confused; in here? Would the prince sleep with him? That was new, him sleeping with anyone, ever. The thought set his face a deep rose color. He gave a look that pretty much sold his confusion. Matthew looked back with a small smile and caring eyes. Maybe mischievous? Thompson couldn't really tell. He never could.

    Matthew was quite stunned with his strength today, really. In his bout of confidence, he swept the sheriff off his feet, but lost his balance. He fell backwards harshly onto the bed, resulting in a squeak from the old mattress. He curled himself around the small man to protect him.

     This  _ also _ resulted in a very uncharacteristically flustered and panicked sheriff resting on top of his chest and tightly in his arms. He quickly uncurled so that Thompson could sit up comfortably. Thompson could see the bright pink of embarrassed flush past his makeup. “See? Th-This is much better than any tea and crumpets the great prince could make!” He declared, trying to get past his small stuttering fit. Thompson sat up on his stomach, a leg on either side of him. It wasn't intended, since he was just sitting up; He had clung tightly to Matthew when he fell into the bed, though. “So cute… Th-Though it  _ is _ difficult to relax with work clothes on!"

    Thompson gulped nervously, allowing the prince to slip his coat off and toss it aside with shaky hands. Matthew gently cupped his face with one painted hand and took off his eyepatch, revealing an empty eye socket. Thompson, being so self-conscious, flinched away from the touch. Matthew gently stroked his cheek. “Matthew, I-I reckon I should probably put that there coverin’ back on…” He reached for the eyepatch, still looking away, but it was held out of his reach.

    “I think you look absolutely dashing without it! Besides, It likely gets quite uncomfortable to keep it on.” Matthew gave it a small look of annoyance and tossed it onto the rustic bedside drawer, leaving a rather worried Thompson. He didn't think anyone liked someone with only one eye. Matthew lowered his tone to one much more gentle and less princely as he lay back down, again cupping his face. “Now, please relax, okay? You're fine… You are handsome...” He wrapped his lanky arms around the slightly more muscular sheriff's waist and carefully pulled him so he lay down on top of him. 

    Thompson sighed and wrapped his arms around Prince Matthew's neck. “F-Fine, fine. This ‘cause ya don't have a stuffed doll er s-somethin’?” His face was still quite flushed, but he just looked looked away.

    “I suppose that  _ is _ part of it. But it's mostly the fact that I know you don't get much sleep.” He stroked Thompson's cheek gently. “And a sheriff  _ does _ need sleep to function properly. Wouldn’t you agree, Thompson?” 

    Thompson sighed. If he wanted him to rest better, he would’ve put him in a cell with a bed, he was sure. In fact, he highly doubted anyone really cared about his well-being. “I think yer just lonely. And ya need someone to keep ya safe at night. Who better than the sheriff ‘imself, huh?” He looked the prince in the eyes, seeing the glint of weakness, probably also longing, that was there. He also saw his answer, that he was completely correct. He saw something else as well, though. As if on cue, Matthew nodded.

    “It's difficult to be a prince when you're alone… I feel it's sometimes good to stay with someone to protect you. But I think you've missed my other point.” He held on a little tighter to the sheriff's waist, and the action was carefully reciprocated around Matthew's neck. Thompson moved up so that he sat on the taller prince’s chest, then lay down, pressing his face into the prince’s neck and soft orange hair. He breathed in the smell of fancy soaps and perfumes, the scent sweet compared to the filth he was used to.

    “I think it's that way for ever’one, Matthew. And what point 'm I missin’...?” He muffled into his hair. Matthew smiled, gently rubbing Thompson's back and sides. He could've gotten used to how perfect of a fit the Western man was for him, how right it felt to make him feel safe, even if he couldn't hurt a banana to protect Thompson.

    “The fact that I actually care, as little as I may show it… I care about you a lot more than if I'd never been princenapped…” Thompson moved his face up so he looked the prince in his green eyes. He was really beginning to appreciate them. Thompson sighed.

    “Ya can't care about me that much… You only known me a few weeks, maybe?” He said, denying the fact that he was actually cared about. Matthew wouldn't have it. He sat up so that Thompson was in his lap and pulled him closer, bringing his face down so their noses barely touched. 

    “Thompson… You really don't think I care…?” He asked, slightly hurt, though mostly determined. He was met with a shaky nod. He began to look over the sheriff's features, looking for a sign that he might be fooling, but he was so serious. The sheriff broke into a nervous sweat, face the brightest it could be. Matthew paused a moment then reached his hand into the sheriff's hair, carefully petting it. Thompson shuddered lightly. They stayed like this for about minute or so before the prince finally made his decision. 

   Thompson sat there waiting for something,  _ anything _ , to happen. What did happen shocked him. The prince brought his lips carefully to the sheriff's own chapped, then began to kiss him. The sheriff jumped, feeling his whole body numb in fear and embarrassment. After a few seconds of tension, though, he finally kissed back. He'd never kissed before, the prince could tell. They stayed like that until Thompson finally eased into it, then Matthew felt comfortable in releasing the kiss. Thompson stared up at him, breath lost in the moment. 

    “Is that enough to show how much I care…?” Matthew asked. The sheriff nodded, and the prince gently lay them back on the bed. He sighed, crossing his arms over Thompson's back and clasping his hands together. Thompson moved his hands up over Matthew's shoulders so they rested on the fluffy pillow under him. 

    When Thompson fell asleep, Matthew felt the gentle, steady heartbeat of the sheriff's against his own. He kissed the top of the sleeping man's head, staying that way until he drifted off into that lovely soft hair himself.


	2. How should I do this??

Alright, so  
I'm getting lots of good comments n kudos n stuff, so how would you guys feel if I made this just a book of... Stuff? I'm very welcoming of requests, and I kinda have some ideas  
•I could just make it random Saloonatics stuff  
•I could make it general Eddsworld stuff for requests  
What do you guys think? Give me other ideas as well, I always appreciate feedback!

EDIT: Also, I'd change the name of the entire book, I just kinda wasn't expecting to write much more than one chapter


End file.
